


Just You And I !!

by orphan_account



Category: The Who (Band)
Genre: #Just You And I, #Love At First Sight, #fluffy, #gay, #romance, #romantic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Au: Roger Harry Daltrey bumps into a certain Peter Dennis Blandford Townshend. And yeah.
Relationships: Pete Townshend/Roger Daltrey, Roger Daltrey/Pete Townshend
Kudos: 11





	Just You And I !!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Short drafty AU thingie??

~  
He walked on - gazing through trees wistfully that evening.  
There wasn't much on his mind - all he could think about was getting home as quickly as he could or his parents would be worried.  
Finally - the train arrived and as he scurried passed a bunch of elderly women he suddenly found himself tripping over furiously. He sighed as he watched his ride to the hotel rush past - his long curly hair blowing with the wind.  
"Fuck!" - he muttered under his breath. He wasn't hurt - he'd landed on something soft after all - he didn't know what it was but he couldn't help grasping on.  
"Uhm... excuse me... think you grasped onto my leg there buddy..."  
He gasped quietly - helping the other up without a second thought.  
"Ugh...I'm so sorry Dear! I-I didn't mean too... I..."  
"Dear?" Replied the other.  
"Fuck you! - I missed my ride home because of you - you stupid bastard!" He yelled.  
The other smiled - or smirked rather.  
"It's okay - I can walk you home if you'd like - I'm Pete - Pete Townshend - what's your name?" He smiled warmly.  
"Roger... Roger Daltrey" he replied slightly agitated - though he couldn't quite help staring into Pete's crystal blue eyes - he was quite mesmerised by the way his hair fell over his almost longish round angular face.  
Roger shook his head - "It's not like I want to go back to that shithole anyway and you're no help at all!"  
He walked on by - ignoring Pete's calls - though he tagged along regardless.  
"Hey - hey Rog - I can introduce you to my friends if you'd like? I was going to meet them at the bar anyway..."  
Roger turned around slightly - "Bar? I've never been to one of those before - my folks would kill me!"  
Pete looked into Roger's baby blue eyes - he could tell the poor guy was reluctant - he could see the horror through his gargantuas doll-like eyes - he was an exotic stranger with a beauty he'd never knew existed until now - he couldn't let this go.  
"Your folks don't have to find out about it - if you come with me you'll never have to see them again - it would be just you and I - you and I and nobody else" he stated warmly.  
He groped onto Roger's hand and lead him further on into the night - Roger wasn't too sure but he knew he wanted to spend his life with Pete - he had no other choice but to follow on...  
~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Love at first sight, eh Roggie?


End file.
